Jeff Bridges
Jeff Bridges portrayed Obadiah Stane in Iron Man and Champagne in Kingsman: The Golden Circle. Significant roles *Young John in Silent, Lonely Night (1969) *Duane Jackson in The Last Picture Show (1971) *Jake Rumsey in Bad Company (1972) *Lightfoot in Thunderbolt and Lightfoot (1974) *Jack Prescott in King Kong (1976) *Kevin Flynn in TRON (1982), TRON: Legacy (2010) *Terry Brogan in Against All Odds (1984) *Starman in Starman (1985) *Jack Forrester in Jagged Edge (1985) *Preston Tucker in Tucker: The Man and His Dream (1988) *Jack Baker in The Fabulous Baker Boys (1989) *Jack Lucas in The Fisher King (1991) *Wild Bill in Wild Bill (1995) *Captain Sheldon in White Squall (1996) *Jeffrey "The Dude" Lebowski in The Big Lebowski (1998) *Charles Howard in Seabiscuit (2003) *Big Z in Surf's Up (2007) *Otis "Bad" Blake in Crazy Heart (2009) *Bill Django in The Men Who Stared at Goats (2009) *Rueben J. "Rooster" Cogburn in True Grit (2010) *Roycephus "Roy" Pulsipher in R.I.P.D. (2013) *Marcus Hamilton in Hell or High Water (2016) Quotes *"Jon Favreau was the real appeal to me. A big fan of his from ''Swingers. And the combination of Jon doing this comic-book genre film seemed so intriguing to me, I wanted to hear his pitch. Then he told me that Robert was going to be Iron Man, and that made it all the more wonderfully odd. I thought, "Oh God, this could be really exciting and different." That's what got me to the part." *"''I always thought that with these big multimillion-dollar movies, that the special effects are so expensive that they would want to have all the dialogue and be very prepared that way, so that everything would go quicker," Bridges said, snapping his fingers for effect during an interview last week in New York. "But I found out that that's not the case with these movies. Often, the dialogue is kind of left as a last-minute thing, you know? That was tough, because you base your character on what is said about you and what you say, and if that's not solid, then who are you, what are you?... Often we would show up for work not knowing what we were going to say. We'd meet in Jon's trailer for a couple of hours and throw ideas around and improvise and put it on one of these little tape recorders. And that's what we said front of the camera." *"In the script of ''Iron Man, he falls into this big pit of whatever it is, some kind of acid or something, in his costume. They pull it up in the big crane and they open up his costume and he's gone. And when we were shooting that film they said, "No we're not going to do that. We're just going to have you go." And I said, 'Oh shit, I was kind of disappointed.' Because I was thinking I would be in the sequels. But they said it's a comic book maybe the Iron Monger will come back. I said 'Yeah, right.' " *"''It was the wildest adventure. And I think it's the best of all those superhero movies. Of course you have Jon Favreau at the helm, he's amazing. He's a wonderful actor and really into improvisation. And then we had Downey who is a master at improvisation, because that was certainly a needed talent on that movie. Because of the script. The script, you'd think with a $200 million dollar movie, they'd have a script that everybody liked. But nobody including the financiers, the Marvel people, nobody liked the script. So we would come to work and we would meet in my trailer and figure out what the days work was going to be. What we were going to say, for hours. Playing each others parts, putting it on, 'Okay, now let's try this. Hey, I know a writer, I'm going to call this guy — he may have a good idea.' ''" *"''Well it was very stressful because I like to be prepared. Until I made a little tiny adjustment in my brain and that was, 'Jeff now come on, just relax. What you're doing, you're making a $200 million dollar student film. Just relax and have fun and play.' And from then on, we just had fun and it was wonderful." Category:Iron Man cast Category:Kingsman cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast